Pine's tale, Stormeye's betrayal, and Goeeslash's mistake
by Goreslash
Summary: Want to know Pine's past and how he became leader of the rogues? Find out how Storm became Stormeye? And who Goreslash is? Well now is the time to find out!
1. Pine's tale C1

**Yay, new story!**

**Part one: Pine**

C1

Pine yawned, opening his eyes. His sister was prodding him repeatedly.

" Mom's acting weird!" she exclaimed. He stumbled to his paws. He heard aruging.

" So you'll leave me and _your_ kits out alone? Really Dewdrop? " Sleet, his mom, hissed. " And you call yourself a warrior?" She hissed. He moved forward.

" Well I am still getting half of them! " a tom hissed. Suddenly hissing and yowls broke out as they fought. Brown and grey tabby fought, clawing and biting. Glade shifted beside him, almost making him jump. Suddenly Sleet dropped to the ground, unmoving. _Is she... dead?_ he thought sadly, when a pang of anger went through him. Dewdrop strutted into the den. His narrowed eyes landed on Pine. Pine screeched and fled, Glade stumbling after him. Dewdrop grabbed her, as Pine ducked behind the ferns, struggling through the narrow tunnel. Glade's yowls were lost behind him as he fled.

**Pine's story**

Pine winced as thorns snagged his pelt. _One day I will destroy you. I vow revenge on all the __clans_ he thought, looking up.

_Don't fall. Don't lose. Never break._ He curled up. _Is Glade safe?_ He rolled over, looking at the stars, before drifting off to a restless sleep. When he opened his eyes, light filtered through the den, and a kit was standing over him.

" You are in my territory, runt, get out." the white tom hissed. Pine scrabbled to his paws, wincing. He may be six moons old, but the kit easily towered over him.

" What, gonna kill me? You'd be doing me a favor by killing me." Pine said, looking up. _I will fight anyways._ _Bet you can't beat me. _He thought, lashing his tail.

" I am Pine, and if you want to live-"

" Not this again, ugh, you know what, forget this! By the way, I'm Snow."

" Oh. What's wrong with my speech?" Pine asked, tilting his head. Snow snorted, twitching his whiskers.

" If you want to live, hunt." Snow said mockingly. Pine bristled slightly. _Maybe he could be a friend?_ he thought. Pine looked around, sighing. _I miss mom. I miss Glade._ he thought, as Snow turned away.

" Hey, wait up!" Pine called, stumbling after the white tom.


	2. Pine's tale c2

**_another one bites the dust_**

Pine yawned, opening his eyes. He almost leaped out of his fur when he saw Snow. The young white tom yawned and streched, before turning his blue eyes towards Pine.

" Good morning, Snow." Pine said, before scanning the place that they had slept. Their den was a cave, and it was in a ravine. The brown tom walked out of the den, scanning the area. _If I was to vow revenge on the clans, I would need an army. _he thought, before padding around, searching under bushes and gaps in the ravine. Claws suddenly wizzed past his ears and eyes glared at him. Pine bristled.

" Excuse me?" he growled, lashing his tail. A tom padded out, narrowing his eyes, a dark ginger and white she cat following.

" Pine, don't worry, they are my parents! " Snow said, padding up to Pine. " Hey Quail, Bramble! Can Pine stay? Her post his mom. " Pine looked down, sighing. Quail frowned, flicking her tail.

" Why not." Bramble snorted.

**Pine's**

Pine buried his prey before turning to Bramble. The tom nodded in approval. The brown tom shivered, walking forward. _Something is over there._ he thought, walking forward. He leaped through the dead bushes and saw two cats. He narrowed his eyes. Quail and Bramble followed.

" Who are you?" the white she cat hissed. " You stink. What did you roll in? Fox scat?" _Brave.__ I probably wouldn't do that. The odds are stacked against her._ he thought.

" Big words coming from a _kit_. " Quail retorted, narrowing her eyes.

" Icey, let's go!" the other kit said. He flicked his ear. _Scared much?_ he thought.

" No! We own the part of the forest, and some lice - ridden cats any going to order me around!" the molly growled, lashing her tail.

" Ha! A kit wants to fight us, _that's_ new!" Bramble said. _I'm not a kit. I give her credit, she's brave._ he thought.

" She's almost as old as I am, and I'm not a kit." he said, staring at white molly

" You're right Pine, she could be useful. What's your name? And most importantly, do you know who _we_ are?" Pine was barely listening at this rate. He was lost in thought.

" Except him, Pine. " she said. Pine tilted his head just a little, before nodding. _Then do you know where Glade is?_ he thought.

" Icey, matches your white pelt. " he said, almost regretting it instantly. He fluffed out his fur, twitching his tail in embarrassment.

" I - umm..." he trailed off. as the she kit cut him off.

" So who are you, I don't want too freeze outside all day. "

Quail say down. " I'm Quail, my mate, Bramble, and our son, Pine. " she said. _No. You're just taking care of me. My dad is a fly brain. My mom died _he almost said, before shaking his head. He closed his eyes and missed the moment Icey left.

" Come back! We always have room for more cats!" Bramble yowled. _I gave you that idea. When you die I will __lead what cats we have into the destruction of__ the clans__. But I might need allies._


	3. C3

Pine lashed his tail, narrowing his eyes. " Get off our territory!" he growled, bristling. The spotted cat shook his head. " No. " the tom hissed. Pine launched himself at the tom, clawing his muzzle. The two toms fought, lashing, clawing, biting, and nipping. _I will regret this_. he thought before snapping the toms' throat. The tom shuddered before slumming under Pine. He scrambled away from the dead tom, shuddering. _Sorry._ he thought, before walking away. Snow leaped in front of him.

" Are you following me? " Pine hissed, lashing his tail. " No, " Snow said, twitching his tail. " Bramble wanted to speak with you. There's a new cat. " Snow explained. _Is it Icey?_ he thought before shaking himself. _Most likely not._ he followed Snow, racing after him. When they entered camp Bramble and another cat say near the entrance.

" This is Dart. " Bramble said, signaling at the ton who looked about 8 moons old. _I had to come back... for this! _he thought, lashing his tail.

" Hi, I'm Pine. " he said as calmly as he could. Dart snorted, his fur lifted slightly. Pine narrowed his eyes. Dart snorted. " What. " Dart snorted rudely. Pine yawned, before walking away. Snow followed, his tail dragging.

" Why did they let that tom in? He gives me the creeps. " Snow said, shuddering. " I'm going to sleep. " the brown tom said slowly.

Pine jerked awake to a yowl. The young tom got to his paws and raced out of the den. Snow followed, bristling. Pine scanned camp. His gaze settled on Dart, who was arguing with Bramble. " I don't need to hunt! I want to explore the area. So I can find the best parts to hunt! I don't even like Pine! Why do I have to go with him? " Dart growled. Pine hissed, lashing his tail. _I have to hunt with him!_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. Dart padded up to him, glaring at Bramble. " Let's go. " he hissed, racing out of camp. Pine followed, lashing his tail as they raced towards the clan territory. Pine veered away, padding near a tree. Something crashed into him, causing him to fall over. A paw pinned him down as he struggled. Dart leaned over, his breath on Pine's ear.

" What makes you so great, hmm? " Dart hissed, unsheathing his claws. Pine lashed out, the tom on top of him, his feeble attempt not fazing the older cat. " Get off me, you big lump!" he growled. Dart snickered, grabbing Pine and slamming him into a rock. Pain shot through him as all went black.


	4. C4

Pine opened his eyes, pain shooting through him. _What happened? _he thought groggily. He shifted, letting out a yelp. His head hurt and confusion swarmed through him. He heard talking somewhere. Everything was blurry_What happened? Why does everything hurt?_ he thought. " He's awake! " Snow said as Pine's vision cleared up. Dart, Snow, Bramble, and Quail were standing over him.

" Are you okay? " Dart asked, tilting his head. Something going on his eyes as Pine sat up, groaning. " My head. " he said, getting to his paws shakily. He tried to recall his memories, but he couldn't recall what happened.

" You went hunting with Dart, and came back knocked out. " Quail said, shifting. Pine turned towards Dart. " I don't trust him. " Snow whispered. _Me neither._ Pine thought, his head swimming. Snow glared at Dart as he stalked out of the den. _Who put fox dung in his fresh kill?_ he thought, tilting his head. He blinked as the world swirled around him and he collasped to the ground. Then everything went dark.

**Pine's**

A river sounded in the distance as Pine opened his eyes. Unfamiliar land was spread it intent of his eyes. For a second he panicked, wondering where he was. _Did they abandon me? _he thought. _Wait... am I dreaming?_ he thought, scanning the land. He narrowed his eyes, when suddenly a wave picked him up and dragged him towards the water, pulling him under. Pine struggled, letting out a strangled yowl. Pine jerked up, awake, gaping for air. He got to his paws and realized he was in his den. Pine shivered, letting or a soft moan. As he scrabbled to his paws he saw Dart sitting there, staring at him.

" Look who finally decided to wake up. " Dart said, snorting. Pine bristled. " Where you watching me? " he hissed, fluffing up his fur. " Are you deaf? I just walked in. " the older tom snorted, narrowing his eyes. " I have a warning. Tell anyone, and you die. " Dart said silkily. _What?_ he thought, staring at Dart as the grey tom walked out of his den. Pine wrinkled his nose, stretching. The pain had dimmed. Sunlight flickered through his den entrance. The few cats that were in Bramble's group were talking, Dart was stalking out of camp, lashing his tail.

**_Fun fact: Foxwhisker was origanally gonna be called Foxnose. I changed it before releasing the prolouge. _**


End file.
